Glad I Asked L Oneshot
by AnimeHottie18
Summary: It was another quick throw together; really hope to do some better ones soon.  L x OC.


Glad I asked |L Oneshot|

"Anything else?" the girl questioned hotly, as she pressed a strand of powder brown hair back from her somewhat pale face. The woman stood a good 5'5", pretty short for her age, yet she was skinny and curvy. That, and her eyes were what guys would swoon over, especially the men she worked with on the case.

The taller, dignified man shook his head in dismissal. "Nothing at all, Rima," he said quietly before giving her a light, somewhat fatherly smile. He reached one of his massive hands out and placed it upon her head, which in turn made her look up. Messing her hair around as if she were his own child, he chuckled shortly. "Go on ahead to bed."

Their eyes met and she smiled. "Thank you," she returned with quietly.

Rima's Point of View

I strode my steps further and further away from head chief, making my way up the first flight of stairs. Lightly I sighed to myself. /Why must it be –so- damned far?/ I thought, but shrugged my shoulders and grimaced. We weren't making much progress upon the Kira case and it had been about over a year now. This was pointless, but Kira had to be stopped. More killings erupt every day and it just forces my blood to come to a boil. I guess we're getting a little off topic though. Sorry.

Lets return to now. I pushed up open my door which led into the somewhat large plain room that they had assigned me. Everything was white besides the velvet queen sized bed that took it's shelter in the middle of the room. How beautiful it looked at that moment, being exhausted as ever. Each stride I took made me dream more and more for the sweet embrace of those covers to wrap their arms around me, and that pillow to lay shelter to my head as I slip into sleep.

My fingertips glided across the surface before letting this dream come true, pulling back the covers and nearly taking a dip into the inner layers. But, alas, it came back to me…I need pajamas. How disappointing. I'm sorry, dear bed, but you must wait.

Stretching my hands over to the dresser, I pulled out my black nightgown from the top drawer. I halted for a moment, my eyes hovering over the light red lacing at the bottom, and smile. Quickly throwing my clothes to the side, I slide on the nightgown over my slender figure and brush down the edges.

Now, my love, my bed, I await you no longer. I press my body inside of the warm, comforting sheets and lie my head against the cushioned pillow. As my mind starts to drift, so does my subconscious, until…

_Knock, Knock._

Third Point Perspective

Right before the chance she had to sleep, Rima's eyes are forced open in an exhausted rage. Limply her body is lifted like a rag doll out of the velvet, warm sanity she had and she inches herself to the door. Slowly. All she could wonder was –who- could possibly want to see her –this- late? Taking a longing look back to the sweet cavern of warmth behind her, she shook her head and strut her slender legs the rest of the way towards the door. Her half asleep mind grumbled in protests of this, but still her curiosity gleamed within her.

Pushing her hand out, she grips the cold handle and the door flew open in a somewhat lazy way, showing to the person in front of her the slight off posture, as well as her lack of clothing besides the slim nightgown she wore. It was more of a lingerie one, though, so it was undoubtably short, and made the person at the door blush lightly. This, to her at the moment didn't matter.

What did matter at the moment, though, was who was seeing her in this attire. The cute 'panda eyed', shaggy black haired pale boy nodded to her. He pushed himself inside, despite how he knew she was one to sleep instead of his insane hours of wake. At first he didn't say a word, yet his actions spoke for themselves. Obviously, he wished to speak with her. Well, no shit.

He took his normal spot in her room, at the edge of her bed since there was no real chairs in her room. Still silent, he curled himself up in his normal strange sitting position, his barefoot toes dangling slightly off the edge of the bed. Reaching his thumb to his mouth he pressed the nail against his lips, and with the opposite hand offered for her to sit. In. her. Own. Bed. How troublesome.

Of course, she nodded and took her seat. "L…what would you need?" she asks carefully.

His 'panda eyes' met her abnormally bright blue coloured ones. He smiles. "To talk."

"About?" she asks, tilting her tired head to the left lightly. She couldn't stop staring into those large eyes of his, but tried to make it simply seem like simple eye contact.

L's Point of View

I didn't know what or well…how I was going to ask her this. We never really did talk about simple things besides the Kira case. Never did we share views…it was like we were supposed to both know each other's stand point on every issue. I guess I thought I knew hers, but I'm…curious.

When I leaned in closer, I could swear Rima was blushing a little bit, but hell if I knew. She was one of my more close partners, though I did have to admit I have the tiniest crush upon her. Well, that was when we first met, but it's grown since then. I'd never tell her though. She likes Light anyways. Damn you, Light.

Her confused expression knocked me out of my thoughts, though, and I grinned stupidly.

"Is it about the Kira case? Some new information?"

That's all she ever asked about, but I guess that was because that was what we were all about. The Kira case, yeah… I'm a detective, not a fellow classmate that shares interests like music and writing.

Mm, she seems tired though. Maybe I should let her sleep…but I really do want to ask.

To her question, I finally shook my head. "Not that," I answered, my lips turning down into a grimace. She analyzed my eyes as I analyzed hers. Her…. bright, blue, lovely eyes of hers, they were. They were utterly unreadable, which to my dismay keeps us at the standpoint we are now. Apart. I've never really felt like this with a girl, though, so I guess it's fine.

"Then?" she inquired to me, her head still tilted lightly to the side.

"I've just been meaning to speak with you," I said in a slightly lower tone. I pushed myself closer to her, though there was my mind which protested any further than a few inches away. We were both blushing violent red, but I couldn't pull myself away. The problem was, I couldn't pull myself closer though either. Or was the first the problem? Even for a detective, I don't know.

Rima's Point Of View

At L's words, my heart dropped seven stories, though him being so close to me made my face flare in bright red. All I could think, though, was the worst. Those panda eyes of his were so unreadable; I just couldn't stand it. I wanted to push myself closer and kiss him, but he's my boss. That…and he's…L. Him being L means he doesn't like girls like me.

I glance down. Shit, I'm still wearing my nightgown too. Maybe this moment just reached a new height of awkward. "A…alright," I spoke quietly to him, mustering myself up a light smile so he didn't think anything was wrong with me.

The distance grew between us and he finally started speaking again.

"You've been on the Kira case for all this time now…" he started.

Another fifty million feet my heart dropped. Was he going to fire me?

"And you gave up even your home and work to be here…" L continued.

Simply to this I nod. Get to the point, L, I'm sick of waiting. If you're going to fire me just do it now. Wait, what am I saying? Please keep me in. I don't mean to be the weak detective that I am. I don't mean to steal some of your sugar cubes when you're not looking…

"Why?" he asked finally. His body was once again somewhat closer to me.

He was asking…why? What motive I have? "Eh-he-he," I giggled nervously. I feel like a child being asked why I stayed up past 8 pm. How was I supposed to answer that? I couldn't say it was –just- because of the Kira case being so important to me. He's important to me. That's why I stay…though the case really is important to me. It means almost the world. And he means more than it. "Just…I guess…" I paused for a moment, thinking of course. How could I get myself out of this mess? Oh yes, there was no possible way. I sigh and shrugged finally. "I just don't want to leave, seeing as Kira's still around, and still killing." Guess that was somewhat a lie, but he'll have to deal with it.

He frowned slightly; somewhat dejected…at least that's what it seemed like. Either way, though, he nodded like he was listening. He leaned back slightly on my bed, and took another analyzing glance in my direction. "You're lying," was his blunt response. I thought, for a moment, I was in the clear…but now I know otherwise. He read me like a book…almost. I know he doesn't know –why- though. Or at least I hope he doesn't.

"I do care greatly for the case," I said, glancing away from him. I couldn't take those eyes any longer. If they continued watching me I'd have to do something…like maybe get up and push him out of my room. This, though, I didn't want to do. My heart was skipping faster as I realized what I was thinking.

If only I could…I'd…

"But you have other motives," he finally pointed out to me. "What are they?"

My face flushed. He wanted to know…

"I…it's getting late," I said, standing up and trying to change the subject. "I'll walk you to your room if you want. To be honest I was quite tired, and did want my own sleep, but he was hindering it. I liked it though, so I guess it was fine. Trying to be as sweet as can be, I held my hand out to him for him to take so I could walk with him.

He stood, but grabbed my hand and stayed there in his spot.

L's Point Of View

So I was now merely just standing there with Rima…not moving of course…and was holding her hand. I could feel my face burning hotter and hotter as I just stood there watching her. Really, I did want to know what reason she could possibly have. What motive –could- someone have to leave their whole life for a case, anyways?

"Please, tell me," I muttered out finally, tightening my grip on her hand.

Neither of us were leaving until someone got an answer, and I really wanted that someone to be me. Her blue eyes hid all emotion though from me. I couldn't even guess what she could possibly be thinking at that moment, but maybe I really did have a good idea.

"Heh…why do you want to know?" she countered with.

I sighed. "I'm not trying to pin you as Kira or anything, I just want to know."

"You sure?" she asked.

If she doesn't answer me soon, I swear I might have to make her answer. This was going nowhere and there was nothing I could even do about it. Maybe you could say she's the hardest case I've ever had to try to crack, but I've never had something like this on a personal level anyways. This might also be that I'm going off on a tangent, but I swear I'm going to go off on one just for her if she won't answer me.

Before I could even think, though, I brushed my lips against hers and pressed them roughly. She pressed back upon mine, after the shock had worn from her beautiful face. I felt as her hand left mine and wrapped around my neck as she pushed her thin frame against me. This couldn't help but make me blush even more.

My hands reached around her waist and a smiled lightly into our kiss.

Moments later we parted our lips and were now standing entangled in each other's arms in the middle of her room. Well, it was almost the middle of her room, but if my calculations are correct the mid to her room is also the mid of her bed. We were a little off centered then.

Third Person POV

L grinned at Rima, whom was blushing terribly. Though the kiss ended, he didn't take his hands off of her waist, nor move at all. They stood like it were a stare-down, but a much lighter mood to one. His breath was still close enough for her to feel it upon her lips, and vice versa to her.

Her confusion met no end, but silently she gave him a peck on the lips before grinning as well. "L…" she cooed finally. Oh how he was moved by the way she said his name. Sparks could, figuratively, be seen between the two of them. He was, as usual slightly hunched over, but held her waist strong in his arms.

"Rima," he said quietly, analyzing as ever, though it had never been –this- close.

She muttered, "Now you know why~?"

He nodded slightly. "I can deduce a theory from that, at least."

She couldn't help but chuckle. Typical, typical L. He wouldn't leave the analyzing alone. He was so smart, and sweet, yet she had never seen this side of him. Probably no one truly –saw- this side of him.

For either way, there was no doubt in her mind she was happy. Her body cuddled close to him and she bluntly, yet sweetly cooed. "I love you, L…" a pause falls upon her lips before continuing. "I always have."

"I love you too, Rima," he answers with quietly. There was no doubt he was glad he decided to ask.


End file.
